theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brat
DX.jd;c Created by Oppressor Plutonium to cause havoc and rule over the city of Viletown. The girls often fought against Mojo Jojo's parallel self: Jomo Momo while causing chaos around the town and making peoples lives misserable. Personality As Brat only showed up in a single comic issue, not much about her was revealed. However, since then some information has popped up. While Bubbles is childish and a total crybaby, Brat never has once cried and seems to generally enjoy taunting and teasing other people. She may possibly be spoiled, as her name would imply her to be. And noticeably, she seems to show a bit of a "teenage girl" attitude. Such as saying "like", giving someone the hand, and so fourth. She is very perky, like Bubbles and playful in terms of acting like a flirt. Also like Bubbles, she happens to be the least intelligent in comparison to her two sisters. Possibly fitting the dumb blonde stereotype more-then Bubbles. Appearance Brat's colors are Blue like Bubbles, but they are much darker. Her yellow hair is much longer then bubbles', about the length of Blossom's and Berserk's. While her pigtails are puffed at the top like Bubbles, her pigtails curl a bit and are worn with sapphire blue mini bows. Her bangs are the same style, but longer by an inch or two. Brat's eyes are also dark blue. Brat normally wears a dark colored loose tanktop, a black (possibly leather) skirt, plain white stockings/pantyhose, and point toed black shoes. Powers Like a powerpuff girl and the rowdyruff boys, the powerpunk girls can fly, use powers, and also withstand a lot of physical damage. Such as falling into cement and breaking it up but remain to be fine other then a bit dizzy perhaps. Other then flying and violence, none of the Powerpunks showed off any special abilities. However, they also shown and implied that they prefer a "hands on" method when it comes to fighting. Meaning they may not rely on special abilities, elements, or skills. The Powerpunk's were shown to possibly be stronger then the powerpuffs but they did not think before they attacked, leading to their downfall when they were tricked back into the portal. History After Bubbles accidentally rubbed the girls' vanity mirror too hard it opened a special portal which sucked the girls into the Parallel world of Viletown. Which sucked the Powerpunk Girls into Townsville. The Powerpunk girls snapped immediatly at Professor Utonium and left right after in order to stop a monster from destroying Townsville... So that they could do it themselves. They continued to cause issues around the town until the Powerpuff Girls returned to Townsville and confronted the Powerpunks. After a quick fight they were soon tricked back into the portal which shot them back to their own world. Upon arrival they were taken under custody by Jomo Momo, who had gotten the powerpuff girls to help him when he knocked out Oppressor Plutonium. Trivia *Instead of just one wrist having two dark blue, and a single gold bracelet as shown in media. In the comic itself, Brat wears three black bracelets on both wrist. Her colors are also lighter in the comic, and she is seen with an undershirt she isn't shown wearing on the cover. Gallery Category:Blue Category:Bubbles Category:Powerpunk Category:Villians Category:Females